


Quick Roadside Stop

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Impala Sex, Light Bondage, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Sam, Public Sex, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex on a Car, Sex on the Impala, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: When a shifter took your clothes, Sam lends you one of his signature flannels to wear, which he finds absolutely sexy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @spnkinkbingo and for @gryffindorable713 on Tumblr as part of my 2K Kinky Celebration Drabbles who requested a Sam x Reader with the prompt “We could get arrested for this.”

The last thing you remember was coming to face to face with a shapeshifter, narrowed eyes full of malicious intent. Everything after that was a blur as you drifted in and out of consciousness. You recall feeling the frigid concrete floor against your side, hearing the clamor of people shouting, their voices getting louder as you were hoisted up by strong arms.

Your eyes flickered opened upon hearing Sam’s husky voice, “you with me, Y/N?” But within seconds your lids grew heavy, slipping away from consciousness once again.

When you finally came to, the low roar of Baby’s engine let you know that you were safe. Your eyes flickered open, to see a long stretch of road ahead.

“What happened?” your gravelly voice surprised Sam from his focus on the road.

“Hey, you’re up,” he soothed, “how are you feeling?”

“I feel…” you rubbed your forehead, groaning. You were disoriented and unnerved. Glancing down at your lap, you noticed you were pantsless, wearing only the familiar pattern of Sam’s red flannel shirt. Two buttons were hastily fastened at the waist but the fabric settled to protect your modesty, reaching down to touch the top of your knees.

Before you could ask about your attire, Sam pulled to the side of the road, rushing to the passenger side to open the door for you.

“Didn’t have time to check you for injuries before,” he explained with concern. “Can you stand up alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” you acknowledged as Sam steadied you by the waist. His warm hands immediately comforting the chill in your bones.

Moving his hand to the small of your back, he led you to the front of the car, tapping twice on the hood

You rolled your eyes. “Sam, I’m fine,” you dismissed him.

He bent his head down at you. In the span of two seconds, the sympathy on his face was quickly replaced with a no-nonsense gaze that looked downright seductive.

“Sit,” he commanded.

After placing yourself on top of Baby’s hood to be examined, you began questioning Sam about the whereabouts of your clothes. He was too preoccupied as he meticulously searched your limbs for injuries. Your inquiries kept getting interrupted with the occasional question from him, “how many fingers am I holding?” and “does this hurt?” Finally, his hands braced on either side of you, indicating his checkup was complete.

“So you found me naked, rescued me, and you dressed me in your shirt instead of my clothes because…” you paused, questioning him with a smile, hoping he’d fill in the blank.

A small smirk appeared on his lips, “you know why.”

“I know you like seeing me in your shirts but I don’t know the reason why,” you shrugged.

He stepped forward in response, situating himself between your legs and slid his hands on your hips before tugging you closer. You looked up at him, transfixed, feeling warmth pool at the apex of your thighs. His eyes never left your face as you felt his hands worked quickly, moving your arms towards your back and pulling at the sleeves. The sides of his mouth slightly curled up as you felt him tug at the fabric, tying the sleeves behind you. When he pulled the fabric tautly, you gasped feeling your shoulders go back, your chest protruding out, and your arms stuck under the stiff flannel.

Your breath hitched as Sam’s hands delicately traced up your back.

“This is why I love you in my shirts. You’re safe. Safe in _my_ clothes. Safe in _my_ arms…”

You attempted to wriggle against him to no avail other than feeling slickness at your folds.

“I’m yours, Sam,” you whimpered.

All at once, his lips met yours, his hands captured your face as he dove into the kiss further. A small moan escaped from you when his tongue plunged into your mouth.

He hummed with satisfaction when he pulled back from the kiss.

**“We could get arrested for this,”** you pointed out, with a flirty smile, still catching your breath.

Sam’s eyes quickly scanned the deserted road, his hand dropping to his crotch.

“Then I guess we’ll have to make this quick,” he quipped, laying you down on the hood of the Impala. Your back arched with your bound arms behind you, and your hips propped at the perfect angle. He instantly freed his hard cock from his jeans, positioning the tip at your entrance. The both of you heated and aching in anticipation.

He paused.

“You know what I love more than seeing you wear my shirt?” He asked in a low voice.

“What?”

“When you wear me,” he exhaled as he sank into you.

You held your breath, closing your eyes until he was fully seated into you. Relishing at the full feeling only lasted a second as Sam began to move. You breathed out at the delicious friction, his hands gripping your hips as he made short, purposeful thrusts.

As his pacing his sped up, he inched one hand closer to your mound. The pad of his thumb reached out to your clit, teasing you for a moment but easily giving away to a rushed rhythmic rubbing. The thrill of getting caught fueled your pleasure that was shifting into high gear. 

You trembled as you came seconds later, the burst of pleasure shaking through you. Shortly after, Sam came with a loud groan, his hips stuttering as he felt your walls flutter around him.

Recklessness gave way to prudence. Not wanting to risk anymore with your illegal public displays of affection, Sam untied your sleeves and the both of you jumped back into the car.

Sam continued to drive, but you reveled in the post-coital feeling. Drifting your hand down, you swiped at your wet folds. Purring at how wet you were, you suddenly captured Sam’s attention. You stared at Sam as you brought the slick finger to your mouth, wrapping your lips around the tip to taste both of your juices.

Sam’s hands gripped the wheel.

“Fuck, you’re right….” Sam through gritted teeth, “you keep that up, we _are_ going to get arrested.”


End file.
